


An Important Job

by Wordstreamer



Series: February Ficlets 2019 [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordstreamer/pseuds/Wordstreamer
Summary: Emily's done pretending that there's no elephant in the room.(A really short conversation.)





	An Important Job

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #9: "I don't believe you."

It isn’t that Emily’s okay with Lena lying to her.  It’s more that she understands the motivation behind this particular kind of lie, which is why she doesn’t draw a hard line at it right at the start.

Lena doesn’t tend to lie.  Hide things, yes.  Dash away from awkward conversations, yes.  Dance around the topic for too long in the hope that Emily will forget about it, yes.  But out-and-out lie, no.  It’s only ever on one subject.

Understanding it doesn’t mean that she’s going to accept it.  After the fourth brush-off about a mission that’s really very simple, perfectly safe, nothing to worry about, Emily knows she needs to be more direct.  If Lena’s going to flash a grin at her and wave a hand in the air before heading out the door, that’s fine—but Emily’s done pretending that there’s no elephant in the room.

“It’s not a big deal, love,” Lena says as she grabs a jacket.

“I don’t believe you,” Emily says, soft and even, watching as Lena seems to blink in and out of the same place for an instant.  “I know you’re going to go.  I’m not going to try and stop you.  I’m not going to make some ultimatum about me or the job, because I know it’s important.  Lena, _I know_ ,” she repeats, meeting Lena’s eyes.  “So please, stop pretending that it isn’t.”

A brief pause, then, “alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> They probably have a slightly longer talk later.


End file.
